Unexpectedly
by Lady Merlin
Summary: HG and DM are heads. They decided to be friends. Cliche? well, not when they fake-date to get Ron jealous. What happens when it becomes more, and neither of them can do anything about it? I promise twists and turns! It's all plotted out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all

Hey all! One of my rare attempts at deviating from a more common shipping. This time round, it is…(drum roll) DRAMIONE!!

I should warn you guys that Draco is not like we know him from the book, but I wouldn't go to the extent to call him OOC. I simply chose to highlight a few unknown characteristics.

**(SPOLIER!!)**

I know that as a reader I don't like fics in which characters have sex like bunnies and one of them (generally the unexpecting female heroine) becomes pregnant. I now know why so many people do that. Though there is a scene in which people go, "OMFG!! SHE'S PREGNANT!?" she's not. Don't worry. It's simply a plot development.

**(SPOILER OVER)**

Also, the plot of the entire series has self-destructed and become into a post-war-seventh-year world.

I own nothing. Except some ideas.

Oh, yeah, and Hermione's Head Girl while Draco's Head Boy.

Hermione felt like crawling back to her dorm, she was that tired. She could literally _feel_ the bliss of sinking into the feather duvet and pillows, and hearing the comforting sound of Lavender's snoring. Her bones creaked. But at least they creaked proudly.

She was head girl this year. It was amazing! But somehow, no one seemed to be surprised. She couldn't understand it. She had yet to find out who her partner was, though. She hoped he was nice. Some Ravenclaw. She knew he wasn't Gryffindor. As horrible as it sounded, Hufflepuff didn't have a chance and she could only pray it wasn't Slytherin.

Then she amended her thoughts. It would be okay if it was a Slytherin. They were okay now that Voldemorts rule was over.

"Head Boy and Girl, please make your way to the Principal's office," McGonagall boomed. Hermione looked up and ditched her dinner. She hadn't been hungry anyway.

She was waiting outside Dumbledore's old office, when Draco Malfoy sauntered by. Wait. Make that sauntered towards her.

"Detention already, Malfoy?" she asked, unable to help but feel smug.

"I could ask you the same thing. And even if you're not in detention, I could help give you one if you wanted, just to break your record…" He said smoothly.

The implications of what he'd just said struck her, and judging by the look on his face she guessed that he hadn't known either until she'd gasped. They stared at each other in horror and the stone gargoyle creaked open. McGonagall saw them, sighed, and said, "Well, now you know. Come in."

Well? How is it? Awkward, I think. But that's just because my fingers are frozen and it's 3:30 am. I haven't slept in 3 days, so I'm currently considering coffee. Tell me how it is and make my life a little less sad!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again. Next chappie up!

I once again reiterate that I am not in possession of any of the characters from the Harry Potter Series. Unless I made them up, but that's an entirely different case.

Enjoy!!

Hermione and Draco made their way into McGonagalls office, glaring daggers at each other. McGonagall chanced a look at each other and sighed.

"Alright, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I have to tell you that this isn't my fault. I wouldn't be fool enough to put you together, but we have a system here," she sighed.

Malfoy smirked. "What? You put all students' names in a hat and pick two?" he drawled insultingly.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

McGonagall looked like she was praying. Momentarily Hermione wondered if she believed in God. Then she decided she didn't, because no god would have put her with Draco Malfoy, aka Sexist Bigot King of the World. She smiled. She had a new nickname for him-SBKW. Oh well. She'd never had a talent for anagrams.

"What, Granger? Fantasizing? I'll have you know I don't come cheap," Malfoy continued drawling.

"Nah. I was just fantasizing about tying you up and drop—"

"Mmhmm… Kinky, Granger," he smiled, letting it reach his eyes. She realised what she'd just said, and rolled her eyes, unable to stop the blush. McGonagall looked like she wanted to hit him, hide, or both.

"Alright, you two. Stop it," McGonagall snapped. "Let's get this done as quickly as possible. You two share a dorm on—"

"WHAT?!" came two shocked voices at the same time, as they stared at each other in aghast horror. Neither of them had known.

"For students of your intelligence, you are rather unobservant," McGonagall commented, deciding that she could either dread this or enjoy it. She chose to enjoy it. "Don't you remember, your past year heads shared a dorm, and so it has been since the beginning of Hogwarts…"

Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. Draco couldn't help but think so as well; she was going green. He wondered if he had ever turned such an interesting colour as her. He wasn't as surprised as he seemed. He had heard stories, and he knew for a fact that there would be no contact between them what-so-ever, so as long as he never had to set sight on her, he was fine. That didn't mean he liked it.

Hermione knew there were no Gods. She also knew she was crazy, judging by the debating of tiny voices in her head. One said something about inter-house harmony. Another said to screw inter-house harmony and value her chastity. One said that he was intelligent and that it would be an enriching experience. Another said that he was hot. She quelled it quickly. "Ms Granger? Are you with us?" McGonagall's voice interrupted her.

"Yeah. Sorry." Malfoy was looking at her queerly.

"So you hold the power of holding house meetings and organizing all major events, including the scheduling of Hogsmeade weekends," McGonagall continued. Continued from what, Hermione wondered.

_Power, or burden? _She wondered, and realised that she'd whispered it. She looked up to Malfoy's appreciative grin.

McGonagall went "blah-de-blah-de-blah, you may go now. Good luck." Hermione stood up, and Malfoy held the door open. She partially wondered why while the other part smiled and thanked him.

"Malfoy, did you hear a word she said?" she asked bluntly.

"Nope. Were you too busy fantasizing about me?" he smirked.

"Were you too busy fantasizing about me fantasizing about you?" she shot back with a grin, before turning away, permanently imprinting his shocked look in her mind. McGonagall popped her head out and said, "The password is Havensnuff, and I should hope I don't have to remind you to stay out of each others' rooms?" She looked satisfied at the disgusted look on each of their faces.

She walked off towards the Great Hall, and Draco Malfoy stared after her, thinking that this year might not be too bad after all.

Well? How was it? I think I've told you the gist of the situation. Hermione and Draco are mentally equal, which makes a solid basis for friendship cuz they're intellectually starved and stuff. Draco always hangs around the Ape-Men and Hermione is eternally with either Harry and Ron or Parvati and Lavender. See?

REVIEW!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappie up

Next chappie up!! Enjoy! Disclaimer applies.

Hermione returned to the Hall, and joined Harry and Ron who were cheering at the sorting. Harry looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and mouthed 'Later,' before cheering for Casper Creevy who was sorted into Gryffindor.

As the cheering died down and the food appeared, Harry asked her again. She said, heart thumping, "I'm going to have to share a Dorm with the Head Boy," Harry looked mildly surprised and Ron didn't seem to be listening. Parvati and Lavender's ears perked up.

"Who is he?" Parvati demanded, excited.

Hermione gulped. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron dropped his fork. Harry's eyebrows had vanished into his hair. Parvati and Lavender squealed. Hermione's glass almost shattered. "You lucky Witch! He's HOT!" Parvati gasped.

"Well," Hermione admitted, "He is rather good looking," she said, trying to remember his hair and his hips. But try as she might, she could only remember the mischievous yet intelligent flash in his ice-gray eyes.

Harry didn't seem to be capable of responding to this, and Ron was blustering, waving his fork about and making blubbing sounds. Silently, she was pleased that Ron seemed so concerned, but her hopes fell when he seemed outraged only at the fact that he was head boy, rather than the fact that she was sharing a dorm with him. She wondered when he would notice her.

(A/N: I would like to take a moment to reassure everyone that this is a DmHg Fic)

Harry was the only one who looked concerned. "Hey 'Mione, listen. If he ever tries anything you remember, you can stun him. You are perfectly in your rights. And much more of a capable witch than he is. You come straight to us, no matter what time it is. Where is your dorm? I'll come up and check on you before going to sleep."

She smiled, "Its okay. I'll be fine. He's a Bigot, but I think he's intelligent enough. I should hope he doesn't try anything."

Harry nodded, but took down where her dorm was, anyway.

Parvati and Lavender looked jealous beyond words. She guessed they were hating her because they thought she had both Harry and Draco within arm's reach.

When dinner was finished, after shepherding the first years to their dorms, Hermione met Draco at the door of the Great Hall. He sighed, and she sighed and he extended his hand in front of her, indicating that she should lead the way. She walked ahead of him, and they made their way to their dorm in a comfortable silence.

This ended as they came to their door and caught sight of their guardian. Their portrait was different from the normal ones. It was framed in tarnished silver rather than polished bronze and on a canvas coloured with a million shades of blue, a young boy sat, unsmiling. He had the palest face and deep indigo eyes, framed by locks of black hair. Most noticeable was the look of despair on his face.

"Havensnuff," Hermione said quietly. The boy with the haunted eyes on their portrait nodded, and his indigo eyes clouded as he swung the door open. Hermione could find no words to describe the look on his face. They entered, lost in their own thoughts of pity and curiousity.

No matter what they were thinking about, everything was gone the moment they set eyes on their common room. It was stunning. In neutral colours of black, silver and white, the room was elegantly decorated. There were comfortable looking couches in the centre of the room, facing a warm brick fireplace. The table was set with a tray of coffee.

Upon further exploration, they discovered a small kitchenette equipped with everything they could think of. Hermione realised its secret first. She said out loud—"Chocolate Fondue," and opened a cupboard. It was inside. She closed it—"Strawberry Cheesecake," and it was there. Everything she could think of was there.

Malfoy was having fun. "Pecan Pie. Strawberries in Hermione's Fondue (Hermione's Fondue promptly vanished). Frogs legs. Escargot. Caviar. Hotdogs." He grinned like a boy who'd found his Christmas present a day early. She didn't think he ate much, judging by his size, but then again, he was a boy. Harry and Ron were boys too. They ate more at one sitting than she ate in a week. And they managed to stay effortlessly skinny.

Hermione sighed and headed back to the common room, and went to the last unexplored area. Her bedroom. She opened it and gasped. It was decorated in black and gold. There were small silver stars on the ceiling they twinkled like they were real. Her bed was covered in a deep green silk duvet and similar sheets. How did they know her favourite colour was green?

Draco's room was similarly decorated, only with silver instead of gold. His bedstead was a dark red. He knew this would soon become his favourite place in the world.

He knocked on her door after reaching a decision. She opened up, dressed in an old grey shirt and black shorts. She had a toothbrush in her hand. She looked at him curiously. "Shyesh?" she asked.

He winced. "Coffee?"

And it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

I know it was cut short, but I'm having prelims tomorrow and I'm a bit tense, so. Wish me luck! Review!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
